Rainbowtitan
Rainbowtitan is a upcoming America TV television series and mix with cartoons, computer-animated, and live-action. Synopsis An 17-year-old teenage boy named Damian Hopeington finds a strange rainbow star symbol while on hiking with his Mitchell. However, the star symbol give him powers and turn him into the mighty and the most powerful alien-like super soldier hybrid know as Rainbowtitan. Than, the Demonlings attacks. Now, Damian must stop the Demonlings before they can turn everyone on Crossover City into Demonlings or destroy the Earth! But, with his friends and allies helps, he so he can stop the Demonlings, once and for all. Characters Main Characters * Damian Hopeington/Rainbowtitan (Voiced by TBA): * Mitchell Hopeington (Voiced by TBA): Damian's 25-year-old brother. He raised his younger since their parents mysterious disappears. * Kenton McRainbowson/Rainbow Godtitan (Voiced by TBA): Damian's old childhood friend. Marvel Comics Characters DC Comics Characters Disney Characters DreamWorks Characters Digimon Cahracters Transformers Characters Power Rangers Characters Jetix Characters and a lots more coming soon... Demonlings * Emperor Demonator (Voiced by TBA): * Empress Demomia (Voiced by TBA): * Prince Demoator (Voiced by TBA): * Princess Demogia (Voiced by TBA): * Darkon/Demontitan (Voiced by TBA): Darkon is one of Emperor Demonator's best agent. He become the Rainbow-Slayer, Demontitan. However, he demon star symbol was damage and was remove by Rainbowtitan. Darkon's was mad and want revenge on Rainbowtitan by reshape his demon star symbol. When its was finish, Darkon use its to battle Rainbowtitan, a lots of times. * Dr. Demogen (Voiced by TBA): * Demolings (Various Voices): Minor Demonlings * Spydor (Voiced by Scott McNeil) (1-2, ???): The very first Demonling that Damian fights. He shots webs out of his hand, he so shots laser from his eyes. He web can turn into swords, bow, and a cannon, he take over Spider-Man's body. But, was free by Rainbowtitan. He was destroy by Rainbowtitan's Rainbow Beam Cutter Striker. * Batox (Voiced by ???) (3, ???): An Demonling who can fly. He only attacks Rainbowtitan at nighttime, he take over Batman's body. But, was free by Rainbowtitan. He was destroy by Rainbowtitan's Rainbow Kick Striker. * Eelightning (Voiced by ???) (4, ???): An cartoonish eel-like monster. He can used his electric shocks to attack any enemies. He is the only Demonling to be cartoonish and the only Demonling didn't take over a human body. He was destroy by Rainbowtitan's Double Rainbow Punch. * Lizardex (Voiced by ???) (5-6, ???): An Demonling who used his tail to attacks any enemies. He was the first Demonling not destroy by Rainbowtitan. Until, he reappears in the sixth episode when he got stronger due to his trainings and many tests he ever faces. He was destroy by the combine powers of Rainbowtitan's Rainbow Beam Laser and the Zeo Blaster. He is the second Demonling to not taking over a human body. * Rator (Voiced by ???) (7, ???): An Demonling who used his tail to attacks any enemies. He attacks Rainbowtitan when he and his brother, Mitchell were on the beach. He was destroy by Rainbowtitan's Double Rainbow Punch. He is the third Demonling that did not taking over a human body. * Crocopsycho (Voiced by ???) (8, ???): An Demonling who used his bites to puts his enemies into a neverending nightmares. He puts Spider-Man, Optimus Prime, Damian's brother, Mitchell and ever, Damian's dream girl, Jo traps in their neverending nightmares with Freddy Keurger, Nightmare, Dr. Destiny, and Nocturn's helps. Than, Damian saves them and fight Crocopsycho in the real world after he was gets zapped by Tony Stark, Hank McCoy, Reed Richards, Wheeljack, Flint Lockwood, Hank Pym, and Jimmy Neutron's newest machine, the Dream Zapper 100000. He was destroy by Rainbowtitan's Super Rainbow Beam Cutter Striker. * Tapirazor (Voiced by ???) (9, ???): An Demonling who dodge most of Rainbowtitan's attacks. During the fight with Rainbowtitan, the mysterious Rainbow Godtitan suddenly appears and defeat Tapirazor. * * * * Episodes Season 1 # Rainbowtitan Part 1 ## Plot: While on hiking with his brother, Mitchell, 17-year-old Damian Hopeington finds a strange rainbow star symbol which he somehow reawaken and has become an alien-like super soldier hybrid know as Rainbowtitan. Than, a group of demonic monsters know as the Demonlings attacks. However, Damian suddenly somehow know as the Rainbowtitan's powers while fighting the Demonlings. Than, Spider-Man arrives when the Demonling Spydor take over Spidey's body. ## Introducing Characters: Damian Hopeington/Rainbowtitan, Mitchell Hopeington, Jo Purpleson, Nick Fury, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Optimus Prime, Wheeljack ## Monster of the Week: Spydor # Rainbowtitan Part 2 ## Plot: As Damian and Mitchell runs from the Demonlings. than, Spydor in Spider-Man's body attacks. Than, Damian suddenly somehow free Spider-Man from Spydor. Now, Damian and Spider-Man team-ups to save the other Marvel Characters from the Demonlings with the Autobots, the Red Mighty Morphin Powers Ranger, and the three DC Characters (which are Superman, Batman, and the Green Lantern)'s helps. Than, the Demonling king, Emperor Demonator arrives and tell Damian and Mitchell what really happens to their parents. ## Introducing Characters: Danton Hopeington, Maya Hopeington, Bumblebee, Elita-One, Skyfire, Jetfire, Bluestreak, Tracks, Jazz, Grimlock, Ratchet, Silverbolt, Huffer, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Hot Shot, Ironhide, Chromia, Hot Spot, Red Alert, Arcee, Hound, Trialbreaker, Jason Lee Scott/Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Clark Kent/Superman, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Hal Jordon/Green Lantern, Tony Stark/Iron Man, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine, Thor Odinson, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Phil Coulson, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones/Power Woman, Danny Rand/Iron Fist, Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman, Hank Pym/Yellowjacket, Janet van Dyne/Wasp, Emperor Demonator, Empress Demomia, Prince Demoator, Princess Demogia ## Monster of the Week: Spydor # The Secrets of the Rainbow Star ## Plot: Damian still wondering where did the Rainbow Star came from and so does the Demonlings. However, Batman have been taking over by the Demonling, Batox. Now, Damian must free Batman and defeat Batox while he still finding secrets of the Rainbow Star. ## Introducing Characters: Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Damian Wayne/Robin, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl ## Monster of the Week: Batox # Shocking! ## Plot: After his S.H.I.E.L.D. training, Damian and Mitchell wonders if their parents would ever fight back the control of the Demonlings. Than, a cartoonish eel-like Demonling named Eelightning attacks! ## Introducing Characters: Sho Fukamachi/Guyver I, Darkon/Demontitan ## Monster of the Week: Eelightning # The Rainbow-Slayers ' ## Plot: While helping the Power Rangers: Dino Charge fights the Demonling, Lizardex, Damian encounter Emperor Demonator's best agent, Darkon who transform into the one of the Rainbow-Slayers, Demontitan. How long can Damian survive from the wrath of Darkon? Meanwhile, Mitchell encounter Prince Demoator in his human form. ## Introducing Characters: Tyler Navarro/Red Dino Charge Power Ranger, Chase Randall/Black Dino Charge Power Ranger, Koda/Blue Dino Charge Power Ranger, Riley Griffin/Green Dino Charge Power Ranger, Shelby Watkins/Pink Dino Charge Power Ranger, Sir Ivan for Zandar/Gold Dino Charge Power Ranger, Kandall Morgan/Purple Dino Charge Ranger, Prince Phillip III/Graphite Dino Charge Power Ranger ## Monster of the Week: Lizardex # '''Lizardex's Strikes Back! ' ## Plot: While on a date with Jo, Lizardex reappears and Damian transform into Rainbowtitan where Jo hides in under the table and see Damian become Rainbowtitan. After the battle, Damian tells Jo how he become Rainbowtitan. Now, Damian must stop Lizardex. Than, the Power Rangers: Zeo arrives and tell him that Jo sent them to help Damian to defeat Lizardex. ## Introducing Characters: Tommy Oliver/Red Zeo Power Ranger, Adam Park/Green Zeo Power Ranger, Rocky DeSantos/Blue Zeo Power Ranger, Tanya Sloan/Yellow Zeo Power Ranger, Katherine Hillard/Pink Zeo Power Ranger ## Monster of the Week: Lizardex # # '''An Neverending Nightmarish Adventures! # # # Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Category:Billy2009 Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows